


Reylo Epistolary Twitter Fics

by CaptainMallory



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Band Fic, Beach Sex, Ben Solo AU, Biting, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fingering instruments, Fluff, Fucking, I tweeted this while hammered, Inspired by Twitter, Musical Instruments, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Proper technique, Rey Au, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Clothing, Woodwind if you catch my meaning, barely a plot, not all chapters are porn, practice, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMallory/pseuds/CaptainMallory
Summary: A collection of epistolary fics I've drunk tweeted thanks to Andabatae's hilarious prompts. And now you must all deal with the consequences of my intoxication. I've basically copied and pasted these, plus some spelling fixes, which is why they at times may read as a bit awkward and brief at moments.Enjoy! I certainly did. (These may be better if you've been drinking. I'm not sure.)@CappnMallory on the bird app to get these immediately as they occur, as I can't promise when I will be able to upload them.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Proper Fingering Technique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts).



> Rey Johnson is taking an elective for orchestra at Alderaan University. She was always ok at best with her clarinet. But Ben Solo, first chair clarinetist, makes her actually want to try. But things take a turn when Rey asks Ben for a private lesson.

Rey hated the clarinet. It was absolutely stupid, asinine, and squeaked far too much. She envied first chair, Ben Solo. His tongue work on the reed was superb, he always got his fingering down. If she wanted second chair, she knew she would HAVE to suck it up and ask for help. It took a lot for her to admit defeat, but she knew asking Solo would only improve her chances of figuring this damn thing out. She worked up the courage to ask him after rehearsal, sidling up to him as he ran the spit cloth through the body of his instrument. 

"Ben?" 

He looked up at her through his devilish dark fringe. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd help me with the fingering for Nocturn? It's been hard to figure out on my own."

Ben surveyed her with intense scrutiny. Rey felt suddenly exposed. Abashed.

"Yea, come by my dorm later" he said.

Rey felt a surge of relief. Maybe she wouldn't fail this elective yet. She made sure to exchange numbers with Ben and trotted off to the cafeteria for some well deserved mediocre casserole for lunch. She texted Ben so he'd have her number and they arranged for 6pm that same night.

At the appointed time, Rey knocked on the door of room 036, Crait Hall. She saw the door decs said Ben's name, but also Hux, who she had heard Ben speak of but had yet to meet. Hux seemed to know her roommate Rose. Ben answered, and thankfully he was alone. No Hux to be found. He wouldn't be around while she thoroughly embarrassed herself. Ben judging her inability to finger correctly was enough embarrassment thank you very much. 

Ben motioned for her to come into the sparsely decorated dorm room. Rey found herself in the desk chair, Ben on the futon. 

“Thanks for helping me, Ben," Rey said as she pulled out the sheet music and arranged her instrument. Ben's clarinet was already together, settled next to him. 

"No problem" he said.

Rey pointed to her music, "Bar 57 is where I start having issues. It moves so fast." 

"Let me hear"

Rey began to move through the piece, but kept fumbling for the keys. Her fingers would slip off at inopportune moments, yielding flats and sharps and squeaks that just didn't belong. After she finished the part, she stopped and sighed. "See?"

Ben got up, "Stand up for me."

Rey obliged and was surprised as Ben came around behind her and took her hands in his own. They were enormous, calloused at the fingertips from years of practice. Warm, and firm. Rey found herself blushing. 

"Let's try again" he said in her ear, his breath warm against her ear. Rey put her lips to the mouthpiece, licking it with her tongue to moisten the tip. She heard Ben's breath hiss. As Rey blew a steady stream of control, Ben tried to help her with her fingering. But Rey still slipped at the transitions. 

"Hmm," Ben mused. "Your fingers aren't quick enough," he said. "You need to stroke, to coax the sound out." Ben took her instrument to her and showed a flourish of quick, agile fingers. His hands moved up and down the shaft with a firm grip. Rey watched, mesmerized by him.

When Ben handed her back her clarinet, his fingers brushed hers and there was a little spark. Rey's hazel eyes found his dark ones. "Let me try one more time," she said.

Rey managed to get a few more bars correctly, but Ben looked unsatisfied.

"Rey, you just really need to work on your speed," Ben said, and took her thin tanned wrists unexpectedly in his tight grip. "Try drumming the rhythm against my palm."

Rey felt a heat rise in her, "Uh, sure Ben."

She pulsed the tempo against his palm, knowing she would need more.

"Again," Ben ordered, and Rey tried once more, but the result was the same, unsatisfactory in the palm of his hand.

"Maybe." Ben swallowed. "you need something smaller than a clarinet, but still lengthy."

"A piccolo?" Rey asked, confused.

"Something more... Handy," Ben mused. Ben leaned in, his mouth inches from hers. She felt captured, he still held her hands in his. Yet this power Ben had to hold her here was intoxicating. Rey leaned in, and suddenly his mouth was on hers, devouring, hungry, nipping at her lips, sucking. And her need was immense.

She wrenched her hands free and found his hair, his neck, his shoulders--grabbing and clawing anything she could reach. Ben lifted her easily, a hand on her ass and the other on her neck, and deposited her onto the futon. His mouth still covered hers with fierce kisses.

Rey gasped and moaned into him, starved for affection, for human contact. Ben broke their kiss and began to nibble and slither down her neck, her collar bone. He kneaded at her, rubbing and touching anything he could find. His urge to connect was animalistic.

Rey felt him tug on the waistband of her jeans, the button snapping under his fingers. She helped shimmy out of her pants and was left sitting in her panties, Ben solo kneeling between her thighs. She finally looked at him and saw him looking at her, a blush of crimson alabaster features. Ben looked up at her, eyes meeting. She nodded her consent. Ben dove into her, licking over the delicate fabric, nibbling on the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. His hands kneaded at her breasts, rubbing and pinching at delicate nipples. 

His hands worked down toward her hips, and he tugged the wet panties off, exposing her core to him. Ben took in a deep breath of satisfaction. "Let me show you how to finger  _ properly _ ," he emphasized. Rey merely shuddered in anticipation. Ben's hot breath lingered above her.

The pause seemed to stretch for eternity. But just as Rey was about to beg, his tongue began to swirl her clit, tracing a delicate pattern. His right hand slipped down to her folds and he ran a finger up and down, teasing her entrance. Rey began to tremble and moan.

Her hands found their way to Ben's hair and curled into the raven locks, tugging his mouth against her. Slowly, Ben sank a finger inside her, and she stifled a cry, not wanting to alert the whole hall to their private lesson. He crooked it, finding her soft spongy core. Ben began to curl and tease, thrumming against her most delicate spot. Rey whined, moaned, thrashed, writhed under his caress. His single finger felt like two of her own. Soon, Ben worked another inside, and Rey couldn't hide her moan this time. His tongue lapped at her greedily.

Rey felt her belly warm, and knew soon she could spill over the edge. Her breath came in short whining purrs and mewls. Ben pulled his fingers again and again and again against her. Her hips bucked against the adoring caress of his tongue. 

“Ben!" She managed, looking down at him. His dark eyes met hers under that shock of black hair, his mouth sealed around her cunt, slurping at her sweet, salty juices with ferocity. Just when Rey found herself plateauing in pleasure, Ben surprised her and sank a third finger into her dripping pussy. She couldn't fight herself any longer and let out a deeply satisfied moan, calling for Ben. Fists full of his hair, Rey bucked her hips wildly against his mouth, he stayed her course, licking, swirling, worshipping her clit. His fingers felt her walls begin to flutter around him. 

"Ben I-I-I’m gonna," but before she could warn him, her thighs clamped to his temples, her body rocked and convulsed in a shockwave of pleasure, her moans turned into breathy gasps and screams of delight. Ben didn't let up until her muscles softened around him. He slipped out his fingers, loosened his tongue, and licked himself clean, locking eyes on her. Rey felt possessive in that moment. Ben crawled up her side and laid a blanket over her lap for warmth. 

“That, Rey, is how you finger properly," Ben whispered in her ear. 

"You'll have to give me another lesson," Rey said, rolling over on top of him and planting a kiss firmly on his mouth.

Ben knew this would be the first of many private lessons and smiled.


	2. Breaststroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey take a little trip to his family's lakeside cabin. Rey has been begging for swimming lessons from Ben....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt came from @ChibiTenTen on Twitter! Thank you for this inspiration!

Rey had a small bag packed with the summer essentials. Naboo was warm this time of year. All her swimsuits were new, and Rey had really taken the time to pick them out. Ben had promised to teach her how to swim on this little getaway. She had been 19 the first time she had seen open water, but the raging tumultuous seas of Ach-To had not been ideal for the novice swimmer. Sure, she'd splashed around since then, but Rey didn't really know what she was doing. Of course, though, Ben did. Like a great many things. 

She loaded her belongings in the trunk next to the cooler. Ben was taking the first shift driving. Rey was a terrible navigator as she always fell asleep. True to form she woke up a few hours later, as Ben was pulling up to the cabin. 

"You seriously let me sleep five hours!?"

Ben shrugged as he started unloading the car. "You're always so cute when you snore." He teased. 

Soon they were settled in at his family's lakeside cabin. Ben made them a light lunch. Rey was eager to see the water and wolfed down her sandwich. Ben wiped the crumbs off her chin. 

Rey stepped into the bedroom to change, picking out a delicate white bikini with a daisy pattern, ruffled at the hips and chest. It was very cute and made her feel delicate and feminine, especially how the white played off her tan skin and freckles. When Ben came in to change, he had to bite his lip. Rey's lithe figure in that swimsuit made him want to forego this whole thing and take her here and now. But he had promised and he loved that twinkle of excitement in her eyes. 

Ben donned his black trunks and took Rey's hand. They walked down the boardwalk to the sandy Beach and Rey's eyes widened in childlike delight. The lake was huge! She ran to the edge of the water and stood there, taking in the view. Ben took his time following her, enjoying a view of his own.

Ben arranged their things on the shore while Rey splashed about in the shallows. No one was ever out on this side of the lake, since his family owned so much property here. They'd have no neighbors coming to the shore. Ben smiled at Rey and went to join her. Rey hugged him as he came up next to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his mouth. "This is already amazing," she smiled wide.

"I'm so happy to see you so happy," Ben said, then lifted her into his arms and waded them out farther. 

"Ready?"

Rey nodded. They were in water up to his ribs now, where Rey would only be able to bob her head above the surface. 

"I'm going to help lift you from underneath and support you while you practice kicking," Ben explained. 

"Let's do this!" Rey's enthusiasm was catching. He laughed. 

He shifted her a bit and helped her stretch out across the waters surface. One of his hands was under her belly, the other he carefully placed under her chest, trying to avoid her breasts. But his hands were so big it was difficult. 

"Sorry," he muttered. 

"Not like you haven't touched them before," Rey teased. 

"No, but I want to be polite," Ben insisted. 

But now was the time to swim.

Rey dutifully kicked her feet and began to slide across Ben's hands. He moved with her to support her, keeping an eye on her face, making sure she didn't drown or eat a weird waterbug. It was when Ben looked back to assess her kicking that his heart skipped a beat. 

Rey's white swimsuit was see through when wet. It clung to her ass and the rise of her cheeks showed tan flesh through the fabric. Ben's cock stirred, and he was thankful for the cool water to help keep things under control.

"Ben? Am I doing it right?" Rey asked.

'Uh, uh yes definitely," Ben said. He wasn't sure if he meant her kicking or the rise and fall of her ass as she kicked. 

"Can we try backstroke?" She asked.

Ben nearly had a stroke as he realized turning his girlfriend on her back would expose her perky little tits to him in see through lycra.

"Yes," he said, perhaps too quickly.

"I'll hold you up on your back and keep your face toward the sky."

Rey was able to orient herself properly, and when Ben picked her up once more to support her, he nearly choked. There she was laid out before him, nipples puckered and pushing up the fabric of the suit. He could see their rosy color. He glanced down and there was the dark patch of perfect curls, peeking invitingly at him from under tight wet swimwear. " _ Focus _ ," Ben thought to himself. 

Rey was very good at backstroke, quickly, and was soon kicking well enough to glide off Ben's hands. He felt a bit sad watching her kick back toward shore, but she managed to get a good ways away, stop, and stand up out of the water. Now he could see clearly that she was nearly naked and his hands went to his groin. The cold water was not helping anymore. 

Rey had not yet glanced down at herself to notice. Ben felt like he was keeping a dirty little secret. "

I'm going to swim back out to you!" Rey called.

" _ She's going to kill me, _ " Ben thought.

Rey did manage to front stroke back to Ben. Upon arrival she wrapped her legs around his waist, graciously above and unaware of his raging erection. She tangled her arms around his neck. "What else can you teach me?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh, well, there's breast stroke," Ben managed.

"Oh is there?" Rey teased.

"Stars, Rey, yes, but your swimsuit," Ben trailed off. Unable to go on conscious thought as he looked down at her exposed to him. And Rey finally looked down too. 

"Oh my god!" But she laughed. 

"Good thing we have private lake access," Ben joked. 

"That's not the only private access you have," Rey said and started to kiss Ben. His hands found their way to her ass and he supported her as he fumbled his way back to shore, desperate for her. Rey kissed his neck, bit his earlobe, suckled a collarbone, anything she could reach. Ben was groaning by the time he made it back to the shoreline, gripping her ass and caressing her thighs. Kneading her to show her his need. 

She had begun to nip and nibble on him, teasing him and urging him on. 

"Rey," he groaned. He managed not to drop her as he found their way. He lowered them carefully to their towels and soon was grinding his erection against her. They were dripping wet. The hot sun kissed their skin. There was no one around for miles. Rey pulled greedily at Ben's suit, slipping it off with a great deal of effort. She kept kissing him, as she wrapped both hands around his shaft, stroking him and enjoying his moans into their kisses. Ben was grabbing, stroking, kneading, pinching her everywhere. Her tits, her thighs, her tender v that joined her torso to her legs. Rey moaned loudly.

Ben nearly tore her bottoms off of her, as they clung to her flesh. He cast them aside and soon his fingers found her, a thumb pressing pressure against her swollen clit. Two fingers buried deep into her core. Rey's hips arched into his hand as he stroked her

Her moans became breathy pleas for him. He wanted her terribly. She yearned for the fullness of him inside her. 

"I'm going to take you so deep," Ben promised her and pulled himself back to position his hips. His cock slipped from her grasp. He held it, lined up with her center.  For a few terribly long moments, Ben locked eyes with Rey and enjoyed her blushing face and constellation of freckles. And then he eased into her pussy. 

They'd been in a hurry and she wasn't truly quite ready for him. But she gritted her teeth and hissed in satisfaction anyway. Ben slowly moved in, reveling in the extra tightness their lack of foreplay afforded him. She was nearly too tight to accommodate, but soon he bottomed out, stretching every wall, buried deep inside her. He arched himself backwards to add even more pressure. Rey cried out in pleasure, the fullness of him impossibly delicious. Ben cupped her tit through the swimsuit top. Seeing the sheer fabric playing over her nipples awoke something in him he couldn't name and didn't know he had. Ben started bucking into her. He was more feral than usual, driven by her cries, the sound of nature waking something primal, that fucking sheer top made him want to rail into her over and over again. Desperate need. Rey's legs wound round his hips, forcing him to stay deep, fucking her in quick hard thrusts. Rey swirled her clit, building her pleasure, with her hand, Ben's cock hitting her deeply, stretching her walls around him. She felt the familiar tingling in her core. 

"Ben, Ben I'm close!" She moaned. Ben knew he was too. This heightened sensation and urge. 

"I'm close too, love" he said.

In a few more strokes they were both done for. Rey's orgasm rippled through her, fluttering her walls, which coaxed Ben to finish deep in her, his cum filling her.

Ben nearly collapsed on top of her but managed to fall to her side, exhausted. Rey was spent too.They cuddled in together, knowing they could rinse off in the lake in a moment, but enjoying this gentle moment after such animalistic desire.

"So that's the breaststroke?" Rey asked with a coy smile.

"In a sense, yes," Ben teased and kissed the tip of her nose.


	3. A Long Forgotten Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious Cat Prompt: "Ben and Rey are both in the library reading, she notices him reading the same book so she decides to go and talk to him about it."
> 
> READERS. I am soft. This one is all fluff.

She hears him before she sees him, a squeak of protest from the chair as his large frame squeezed in. His briefcase clicks open, and she hears papers shuffle aside. He's almost always the only other adult here on Wednesday evening. They may only be bookish acquaintances but she always looks up at him and smiles, in silent greeting and acknowledgment. And today is no different. She looks up at him over her copy of _Clan of the Jedi_ \--a historical fiction novel. He smiles softly, a whisper on the edge of lips. She gives him a wider grin.

She notices the book he has for tonight is a thick paperback. He might be here for awhile too. She can't make out the title, but is surprised to see a familiar name on the spin, "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Well, that's certainly some coincidence. Her book is also by Mr. Kenobi, a penman with a penchant for historical novels. ' _Curious_ ,' she wonders, but the call of her own book brings her back to her pages.

Rey gets lost in print for about thirty minutes until her body aches at her for water. It's so dry in the library. The water is cool, delicious, as she sips on it. Through half lidded eyes she wanders back over to her nameless friend and she nearly chokes on her water. Sputtering and trying desperately not to cough, which is frankly just making her aspirations more irritated, Rey is shocked. He's also reading _Clan of the Jedi._ And from the look of it, hes just at the beginning. She's choking just enough for him to look up at her, at first in irritation, but then a thread of concern knits his brow and he raises an eyebrow, mouthing " _You ok?_ "

Rey gestures at her bottle. She can feel him scanning her, and through bleary eyes from restraining her coughing she sees him...smirk? Before she can assess further his face is pointed back down and all she can see is the perfectly tousseled waves of his raven hair. Now that Rey is thoroughly flustered, but certainly not about to drown on a few sips of water, she's having trouble returning to her own copy of the book. The one that's been in print for, give or take, 60 years. The one from a series lost to time. One she thought was her own little treasure, scavenged from the dusty and oft forgot shelves of the few remaining rows of historical works in the fiction section. And he found it too?

_Kriff._

She has read the same paragraph four times now. He's really gotten in her head. She takes a deep, cleansing breath, trying to shut up her brain and return to the plains of Degobah where the clan has migrated from the isle of Ach-To, in search of a new future. She does manage another few paragraphs, but the incessant chatter in the back of her mind won't quit. And stars! Look at the time! The library will close in an hour and she's usually at pace to finish the book by now. She will have to actually check this one out and take it home, because Mr. Smirk over there has completely shattered her focus.

She looks up at him again. And he's still got his nose in his book, although he's not nearly far enough along to finish in an hour, he seems to be making progress. Rey actually looks at him properly, for the first time in the months since she's gotten used to sharing Wednesday night with him. His shoulders are wide and he is hunched over, clearly tall from how much of him towers over the book. That...book. It looks impossibly tiny in his huge hands. As if it's zero effort, to curl around the thick spine and hold it open with his thumb. His other hand is enveloping a Starbucks cup. The big reusable one in matte black. Fitting. That's clearly his aesthetic. Dark charcoal suit, deep black shirt. No tie though. _Kriff's sake_ \--those buttons look like they barely contain his chest. She idly wonders if he keeps a small sewing kit for emergency repairs. His hair is lustrous. So shiny and healthy, with a gentle wave the ends in a curl around his defined cheekbones and pointed chin. His brow is knitted, as if in concern, but Rey nearly chokes again when he releases the cup, to lick his finger, to turn the page. It's only a split second. A little dart of pink from those plump lips.

Rey's brain about shatters.

How can something so natural, so small, be so...Captivating? Spellbinding? Alluring? Her SAT level words are failing her as some long dormant reptilian part of her brain is hatching from hibernation. Is she sweating? Is it hot in here? A minute ago it was dry as a desert. Now it's hot and... Wet? Or is it just Mr. Smirk? Oh, Force, she can't just keep calling him Mr. Smirk. And she's been staring so long, just watching him read--45 minutes until the library closes--she still needs to pack up and check out her book.

' _Ok, ok, just...Just do it. You've both been coming here for months'_ she thinks. ' _Just, just get up. Just go say hi. Do it or you're never going to be able to come here and focus on Wednesday night again_ ,' she bullies herself. Her hands shake as she begins to collect her things into her bag. Tucking away a few odds and ends, securing her bottle. Thank the Force for the lizard part of her that's woken up. It seems to govern her to stand on shaky legs, steels her to her task.

She shoulders the bookbag, her copy of _Clan_ in hand, and her feet gingerly carry her over the next few tables. "Excuse me?"

When he lifts his face to hers, the lizard brain hisses in pure delight, a siren call. His eyes are a deep brown fringed with sage and rosemary. He's covered in a constellation of delicate freckles and moles. Although he is sitting, he is nearly to her eye level. When he moves she catches the scent of him, his shampoo, his cologne, deep, earthy, something sharp like iron, and a little note of something fresh, like juniper, sings across the top.

His voice rumbles out of him, low and deep, cut through with the need for quiet in the library. He speaks like smoke and earthquake and the reptile in the back of her mind is writhing with yet unidentified delights. "How can I help you, miss?"

Rey fingers her copy of Mr. Kenobi's work. "I saw," she begins. He is patient, eyes on her face, which is making this very difficult. "I saw we were both reading the same book," she manages, and shows him hers.

He eyes it over only briefly, "Actually, I picked up this copy because last week you looked so enamored when you were reading one of his other books," the stranger rumbles in response.

It takes Rey a second to register that. He was watching her. Watching her read. Detailed enough to find another Kenobi book. Dedicated enough to observe her countenance. He had been watching, the way she watched him tonight. Her heart is pounding, not in fear, but in excitement.

"Its not my usual taste," he continues in her silence, "but I have to say I'm enjoying it."

Rey swallows but finds herself "Well, if we are both reading it, what would you say to a, erm, book club?" She asks.

"Is two people reading a forgotten book a book club?" He makes a joke.

"Only if you say yes, Mister..?" Rey's beginning to come back to herself and her confident wit.

"Ben. Ben Solo," he holds out one of his massive hands to her; she can see it's calloused. She slips her smaller hand into his and he grips her firmly. His hand engulfs hers.

"Rey."

"Pleasure, Rey," the way he says her name and curls on the R sends a shiver through her, or is it his grip as they shake hands? Above them the 30 minute warning chime tinkles from the library speakers.

"Likewise, Ben," Rey smiles. Ben offers her the ghost of another. By the end of this, she is determined to earn a real one. She can see he has dimples trying to make an appearance.

"Same time next week?" Ben asks.

"Yes," Rey says. She watches him begin to gather his things. When he stands he is easily six inches or more taller than her. He tucks his jacket under an arm and they make their way to the checkout counter.

"By the way, if you like this one, there's four more in the series." Rey says as the librarian checks them out.

"Then I imagine our little book club will be quite busy the next month or so," Ben responds.

The librarian perks up, "Oh, dears, did you know you can reserve a room for book clubs? Here let me get you the sheet."

Ben and Rey both turn a pleasant shade of bright red.


	4. Warm Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a kink for watching men bake. So does Rey, apparently. We are all Rey.
> 
> "Warm Buns"
> 
> Rated E, #Reylo smut twitter thread. Ben and Rey are practicing their home baking amid the quarantine. And a few other things.
> 
> We are looking disrespectfully.

Ben had just finished up washing his hands from the trip to the grocery store. There was more food on the shelves, but still no bread. Instead, he'd quickly googled a recipe and grabbed flour, yeast, and sugar.

"I swear it looked easy!" Ben said to Rey as he toweled off.

Rey was standing in front of the fridge, stocking it, with a pursed lip. She had zero baking skills but she really missed having eggs on toast for breakfast. Luckily they weren't worried about eggs, having a few hens in the backyard kept them stocked. But bread? A foreign concept. When she finished putting the groceries away, Rey saw Ben was standing at the counter, his phone on the kickstand, wearing her apron. Any reservations she had left would have to wait. Ben looked way too cute in an apron three times too small for him.

She came up behind him and settled her hands on his hips, reading the recipe off his phone. "So, allegedly, we just mix these things up and we get bread?" Rey asked.

"I think I saw my mom do this once. It can't be that hard," Ben said as he measured out 3 cups of flour. "Can you get my 1 and 1/2 cups of warm water, sweetheart?" Ben asked.

Rey grabbed a mug and went to the sink. The warm water ran through her fingertips, feeling delicious on this chilly March day. She lingered, enjoying the heat.

"Sweetie? I'm ready?" Ben called over his shoulder.

Rey brought him the mug and he measured yeast, salt, and sugar into it and gave it a little stir.

"Now we wait until it gets foamy," Ben instructed. "I'll make us some tea." He offered.

Rey hoisted herself up on the counter and sat there, watching him move about the kitchen. He was, just, so exceedingly large. It baffled Rey that he could move around so elegantly and he was always delicate in his cooking. Rey may not be able to do much beyond boil pasta water, but she loved watching Ben cook. He always had little patterns--habits--in his process. He always used the kettle, too, a little thrift shop find Rey had scavenged a few years back. Cast iron, and it made two cups of tea. A normal mug for her, an oversized one for her gentle giant. Before long he was pressing a steaming mug of Earl grey in her palms. She felt her center warm as she inhaled the steam.

"Thank you, my love," she said and nested it in her hands on her lap.

Ben smiled softly in silence, basking in her appreciation. He turned his attention back to his flour.

"I love watching you cook," Rey went on.

Ben's smile widened. He grabbed the now frothy yeast mixture and poured it into the bowl with his flour, but a bit too hasty. It plumed up in a puff and his dark brows and fringe of his hair were suddenly dusted white.

Rey giggled, "Oh dear. You're making a mess!"

Ben blinked a few times in shock before shaking his head, dusting more flour around.

"HEY!" Rey protested, leaning away from him.

"Well now we're both messy," Ben teased. "Now it says I have to knead it into a ball and leave it to rise for two hours," Ben read as he scrolled through the recipe with a knuckle.

"Better get to work," Rey said and sipped at her tea.

Ben's large hands sank into the dough, starting to pull it together. He palmed at it, his fingers teasing and coaxing the mix together. Soon the dough was sticking to him as he worked. He pressed, squeezed, pressed squeezed--push, pull, push, pull. Rey watched his strong arms and shoulders bunch in tension as he worked the soft ball into being. He had a little bead of sweat on his brow from his concentration.

Rey wanted to lick it.

Ben was finally satisfied with his efforts and turned the dough out onto their cutting board to work it further. His arms had found a natural rhythm, turning and shaping the ball. It reminded Rey of the way Ben grabbed her firm ass in bed. She let her mind wanders as she watched Ben knead, fold, tuck repeatedly. How good it would feel to have him knead at her with need. And he did say the dough had to rise for two hours.

After five minutes Ben let off the loaf with a satisfied grunt. He swatted it's taught surface a couple times. "Heh look, Rey, it bounces," he laughed.

"It sounds like when you spank me," she purred back and loved the double take of surprise as Ben looked over at her.

"Uh, uh, yes.. I'm... let me," he held up his hands which were covered in doughy remnants, lost for words.

Rey gestured with her mug toward the sink, in acknowledgement, "I'll be waiting right here." She said. From her position on the counter she was at Ben's waist height. The perfect height.

When Ben came back with clean hands, Rey tried to kiss him, but Ben stopped her. "Ok, ok, one second, I just need to get this covered and I can!" Ben promised. He returned the little loaf to it's bowl an covered it with a towel.

Rey was impatient.

Ben loving tucked the bowl in the microwave to leave it alone, and, most importantly, out of the way.

Rey grabbed Ben by the wrist and pulled him between her knees, her feet dangling from the countertop. "I know some other buns you can warm up," she breathed in his ear.

_Kriff,_ Ben thought, as Rey's hands wove into his hair, she inched forward on the counter to wrap her legs around him. She pressed her mouth firmly against his, and he moaned into her mouth. His hands found her hips and pressed her core against him. He lifted her a little bit and slid his hands under her ass cheeks, pulling and kneading on them like two firm, elastic dough balls. Rey's hands were running all over him, her tongue was teasing his, and she was nipping at his bottom lip, the way that made him wild with desire. Rey moved down his jaw and to his neck, but Ben raised a hand and grabbed her by the ponytail, tipping her head away, exposing her neck and collarbones to him. She practically purred.

"You're mine," he growled, as he began to nip and suck up and down her neck.

Rey's eyes rolled back and closed. Ben's other hand came up to play with her tits next, so firm and unyielding to his expert fingers. He pearled her nipples between them, cupping and palming her through her shirt. Rey was beginning to make those little noises in her throat...The noises that would soon turn to begging cries of pleasure. God she was so wet, she could feel her panties now, and wanted Ben to rip them off.

"Ben, Ben, please," she whispered, as Ben knew she would.

He let go of her hair and lifted her from the counter, setting her down on the floor. Rey admired Ben's erection through his pajamas, tenting the fabric for her to palm. But before she could, Ben spun her around pushing his erection against her ass, and her hips into the counter. He took one hand up to the back of her neck and pushed her torso across the counter. His other hand found its way behind her, rubbing her pussy through the fabric of her shorts.

"Oh, oh Rey you're already this wet?" He purred into the back of her ear.

Rey whined, "Yes," and he rewarded her by pulling the shorts and underwear down, eager to finger her.

He lifted her in his hand, diving into her soaking core. Her weight was in his palm, his fingers curling and kneading at her g-spot. Rey's legs were hovering on tiptoes, shaking. Ben could feel her walls clasping around his fingers, "Not yet," he growled and took his fingers away. The sudden emptiness would've been unbearable if Rey didn't know what was coming next. Ben shoved his fingers into her mouth and she suckled her juices off of him. She felt his erection rubbing against her pussy now, though he was still sheathed. When he was satisfied by her mouth, Ben pulled his pants down his legs, and fisted his throbbing cock.

"Please, Ben," Rey breathed his name.

Ben groaned as he held her down on the counter with one hand and rubbed his sensitive swollen tip against her soft wet folds with the other. He needed her. He needed this. Ben lined himself up and slowly sunk his length, inch by inch, in. She gasped in delight as he stretched her. As Ben bottomed out, he arched his hips forward, adding pressure, pinning Rey between him and the counter. She looked incredible under him, her ass pressed against his abs.

"You take me so well," he mused. He took his hand and reached around her front, to play with her clit.

Rey involuntarily bucked her hips at his touch and moaned. That always drove Ben crazy. He tried to be controlled, to not bash her hips against the counter, but he began to pump at her wildly, her moans wanton and loud, filling his head.

"Fuck baby, yes!" She cried out.

He was rubbing her clit, she was grinding against him, he was holding her in place as he fucked, fucked, fucked her, a frenzy of thrusts, of need. She was in ecstacy. Calling his name, begging for him to keep going. She was close, to close. Ben grunted, needing to hold out for her, dangerously close to his own orgasm, unable to stop himself from wildly fucking her. But when Rey began to shiver and shake, her walls fluttering on his cock, as she screamed at her zenith, shattering on him and against his palm. Ben bellowed and slammed into her dripping cunt one last time, emptying himself inside her, shaking with his effort.

Gasping, panting, he fell over her back against the counter too. Neither wanting to move, afraid their legs would fall out from under them. After what felt like an age Rey shifted first, and Ben reluctantly let her slide off of him. But when he looked at her he couldn't help but laugh. He may have moved the dough, but he hadn't cleaned the counter, and Rey was covered in flour now. She was laughing too.

"Come on," Rey said, pulling on his hand. "We still have time for a shower before the dough is ready."

Ben murmured his agreement, but couldn't help that notice that his cock was already stirring again at the thought that they'd get to do this again and again during quarantine.

"I'll make sure your buns stay warm," Ben teased and followed Rey to the shower.

After all, they had a lot of time to practice the next several weeks.


	5. Triple Dog Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reylo Fic Prompt: Drunk Rey dares Ben to suck his own dick.
> 
> Bonus points for:  
> 1) He pinches a nerve  
> 2)Rey has to get his to the hospital  
> 3) She finishes the deed while waiting for the doctor.
> 
> I accept: Challenge mode *Cracks knuckles*
> 
> TAGS: Auto fellatio, going to urgent care, oral sex, drinking, drunken tomfoolery, minor self-injury through performing a really stupid sex act, mention of needles and injection for pain. Rated E

She puckers her face as she takes another swig of a much too strong sex on the beach, all liquor, a splash of grenadine. Her boyfriend, Ben, has been feeding her drinks all night as they play never have I ever while stuck in quarantine.

Rey pulls a wicked grin at Ben--alcohol fueled bravery is a poison filled with hubris. "Never have I ever sucked my own dick," she sneers, expecting him to put a finger down. His massive cock filling her to the root completely shouldn't be a stranger to a horny teenage mouth.

Ben's rosy, alcohol glow visage grows pallid. His finger does not lower, to Rey's shock.

"You've never...?" She inquires, searching his face and then trailing down his body to his crotch.

Ben doesn't have words for her, meagerly shaking his head.

"I triple dog dare you," Rey's lips purse around her glass again. She's forgotten the proper decorum, driven by booze. First the dare, then the double dog dare, oft reiterated twice, but she's gone straight for the kill.

Ben's apple bobs as he gulps, contemplating. He and Rey do enjoy mutual masturbation foreplay. She gets so hot and bothered when he stokes his length and purrs her name. And he wants her. He wants her to want him. He watches that puckered mouth sip her drink.

"Fine" he blurts.

"Oh?" She queries.

Emboldened by his own avarice and his desire to please the most gorgeous woman in the galaxy, Ben tosses back the last of his drink and offers Rey his hand. She slips hers into his and guides him to the bedroom. They observe the formalities, Rey positioned at the foot of the bed. Ben positions himself carefully propped up against their headboard, and he observed her countenance while he slowly unfastens his belt and unbuttons his jeans.

Rey absentmindedly toys with her nipples in her thin pajama top, egging him on. She didn't know she wanted to see this until the thought had bubbled in her brain of a much younger Ben Solo at Camp Skywalker trying to experiment in the dark of a bunk in the middle of the night at fencing camp. But nonetheless she is growing wet while he grows hard.

His strokes are firm, methodical, eyes hungry, keeping his gaze on the thin fabric barely containing his favorite pair of supple, firm tits. He knows if he could please her, his reward would be beyond his wildest imagination. Quickly, Ben finds himself sufficiently erect, but unsure of how to proceed. Ben pretends to fumble for himself while mulling this over in his mind. Rey none the wiser. Eventually he settles on an image and shifts, horizontal, across the bed.

 _Kriff_ , he wishes he'd practiced more yoga. His hips are always very, very tight. The curse of being tall. Ben carefully, slowly, begins to raise himself off the bed, swinging his hips skyward, and letting his feet fall toward his head. Rey, very drunk and very impressed, watcheds Ben fold himself in half, but is dismayed to see his initial pass leaves him woefully short of his goal. Ben's toes land upwards of his ears thanks to his long, muscular legs, but his cock is situated toward his abdomen. The tip is leaking precum over his abs.

Rey licks her lips.

Ben, not to be outdone by worldly limitations, attempts to eek farther, pushing his legs up. He claws the bed to support himself, wiggling his firm ass stretching, stretching inching his cock farther and farther, and Rey is feverishly pinching at her pearled nipples, seeking stimulation, earnestly wanting to see Ben fuck himself. Who knew this would be so hot? Ben reaches, inch by inch, beginning to sweat with effort, body taught, all of his muscles straining. He's aching in his balls, in his core, in his back, and Rey is on the edge of her seat, Ben's squirming now as the tip of his dick rises slowly up the swell of his abs, to his chest.

Rey is beginning to squirm, "Fuck babe that's so hot," she urges him on.

Ben has nearly pretzeled himself and he's inches away from pleasing Rey when suddenly an unworldly screech tears from his throat and Ben rolls over in a ball on his side, clutching at his back.

Rey lunges, dropping her glass, spilling her drink all over their duvet.

"Ben!? Oh my stars, Ben, what's wrong?" She urges but Ben is merely whimpering, trying to massage whatever ails him, unable to speak, his muscles spasmming visibly.

"Shit, shit, babe, hang on," she curses. Rey is punching in the call for an Uber, far too drunk to drive them, and, thank fuck, the Urgent Care is still open.

The driver pings, five minutes away.

"Ok, baby, ok, just.. hang on." Rey leaps from the bed fishing for shorts in their dresser.

Ben is not coherent.

Rey has to craftily shimmy the shorts up his legs, careful to tuck his still somehow erect cock into them.

"Can you manage a shirt?" She asks and his sad whimper is enough to tell her no. Rey sees his tears leak.

"Fuck, babe, I'm so sorry. I swear to all that is holy, I will suck your dick every day for a month, fuck, just" Rey's scrambling for tennis shoes and socks, too drunk to tie laces, "just hang on."

Her phone pings, driver arriving. And now Rey is faced with the insurmountable task of hauling Ben fuckable redwood Solo out to the curb.

"Shit, fuck," Rey alternates curses as she slings one of his arms over her shoulder and, fuck is he trying to help, but his legs are shaking and he's crying in earnest now. Somehow, between the two of them and a very bewildered Uber driver, Rey manages to shove Ben into the backseat and clambers into the front passenger. There's no time to exchange niceties, and thankfully the driver is smart enough to floor it the three miles to the Urgent Care.

Thankfully, this driver has a heart, and helps Rey stumble Ben into the clinic into a wheelchair. She reminds herself to rate five stars later, shoves a $20 cash tip at the driver, and manages to make enough half panicked rambling sense to get them checked in. Ben is whimpering. After waiting merely a few minutes, but feeling like a drunken lifetime, Ben and Rey are whisked through to a consult room. The attending for the night whisks in right away.

"Tell me what happened," she asks. Rey balks.

"We, uh, we.."

"Miss, this is no time to be shy. What was it? Drugs?" the attending presses are she looks Ben over.

"No!" Rey blurts. "It was," oh bloody hell, "We...were having sex. He was bending funny, like in half?"

The doctor pinches the bridge of her nose. "What position?"

Ben is finally able to advocate for himself some twenty minutes later, "It was foreplay," he gasps. "I was trying to, oh fuck," he winches with every breath. "I was trying to suck my own dick."

The doctor looks back and forth from Rey, a brilliant shade of red, and Ben red and flushed, blotchy from crying.

"So you weren't back bending backwards but rather, forwards?" She's extremely professional.

Ben nods. Rey can only stare at the ceiling.

"So most likely you've pinched your sciatica," the doctor says. "Can you stand?"

Ben isn't sure. He can feel his legs, but he feels abysmal. Rey and the doctor and an assistant manager to grip him under the arms and help him transition to the exam table, laying flat on his stomach. The doctor begins to perform her physical exam, and sure enough, her palpation reveals strain to the right sciatica. Rey watches with anxiety, and after the doctor is satisfied, she turns to Rey, "I need to give him an injection of cortisone for the pain."

Rey is sober enough from fear and adrenaline to track jargon for pain management, be right back, something about his weight. Ben is slowly coming around, now, the farther from the deed they get. Rey holds his hand and helps him roll to his side as the doctor leaves.

"Hey" She says.

"Hey," Ben grimaces, half a grin.

"I'm so sorry," Rey says and palms his face.

Ben kisses her hand and smiles at her. "It's ok. I wanted to impress you," he says.

Rey sighs in exasperation. Minutes tick by and the doctor hasn't returned with the shot. Rey strokes Ben's hair, his face, anywhere she can reach. Ben returns her with kisses as he can. And after a moment their eyes meet.

"You know," Rey begins, "I could offer you some.. pain management," she traces down his neck and shoulder, "while we wait."

Ben shifts a little, unsure. "Rey..." He begins but she shushes him.

Her hands are already massaging, kneading, feeling, and Ben can't help but sigh. He had given himself blue balls after all, and the endorphins of orgasm may be just what the doctor ordered, so to speak. Rey doesn't have to fight with the elastic band of the basketball shorts, and her palm finds Ben already half hard.

"Tssk," she coos. "So eager," she whispers in his ear, and she begins to stroke his length, stoking his fire.

Ben bites his lip, stifling a groan, as Rey's fingers cup his balls, massaging them and twirling them with practiced expertise. She thing feels up the shaft, encouraging him to grow hard for her. Before long the head peeks from the waistband, the same pink as his plush lips. Rey smiles at Ben, his eyes half lidded, befuddled by booze, pain, and desire.

"I'm going to make you feel better," Rey whispers, and pulls the shorts down a bit.

She leans forward, trying to accommodate him laying on his side. It's awkward, but soon her mouth closes around him. Ben shudders, which both hurts but gives needed relief. Rey's lips form a perfect seal, her tongue working the head, sliding over him, flicking across and then pressing into the delicate spot where head meets shaft. He groans. When Rey's mouth can reach no lower, her other hand wraps round him at the root and she moves hands and head in rhythm, pumping as she sucks him, teasing his balls with firm pressure. Ben is groaning in earnest now, and perhaps anyone else would think his cries were of pain, not of pleasure. But Rey knew.

And she could feel his muscles working, feel his balls tighten, and she knew by the shortness of his panting she was working him closer and closer to the edge. Rey moved faster now, bobbing in earnest, working his cock in apology and need. Ben knew it too. His skin flushed with heat and goosebumps, his core tingled.

"Rey," he called hoarsely but she knew.

Ben clasped his hand to his mouth to deafen his grunt as he filled Rey's mouth with hot cum. She continued her worship until he was squirming and she was sure she had seduced every last drop. Rey swallowed and gave a few languid licks to make sure Ben was clean and sorted.

By the time the doctor came back with the injection, Ben was feeling much better. For good measure, he accepted the shot, and Rey hailed another Uber while the medical assistant printed the after visit summary and helped Ben into a wheelchair. In short order they were home with strict orders for two days bed rest. Although, they weren't sure how restful it would be. Rey did owe Ben, after all.


End file.
